


Jealous?

by strawberriesNcigarettes



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, I just like fluff, Jealousy, Lesbians, No Angst, Okay bye, cute girlfriends in college, i love jealousy, lipsoul, milf smackdown update coming 11/29, stan loona, this oneshot has nothing to do with milf smackdown, we have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesNcigarettes/pseuds/strawberriesNcigarettes
Summary: Jungeun wasn’t the possessive type.But when the random girl at the sorority party they were at started hitting on Jinsol over at the drink table, it took everything in her not to walk over and punch the girl in the face.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	Jealous?

Jungeun wasn’t the possessive type. 

If she was being honest, she never needed to be. Her girlfriend constantly made her feel like she was her only priority. She never needed to doubt her trust in her. 

But when the random girl at the sorority party they were at started hitting on Jinsol over at the drink table, it took everything in her not to walk over and punch the girl in the face. 

Jungeun begins to walk over to Jinsol and the girl, eavesdropping in on the conversation. 

“You’re **_way_ ** too attractive to be going to school here, have you ever considered modeling?” The girl asks, twirling a piece of hair around her finger and biting her lip. 

Jungeun rolls her eyes. _Please._

“Um...” Jinsol was clearly uninterested, trying her best to get out of the conversation by looking around trying to find Jungeun. Before she can find her however, the girl places her hand on Jinsol’s cheek, turning her back to look at her. Jungeun thinks her blood might be boiling. 

“Seriously, you belong on billboards...” The girl tries to move closer but Jinsol takes a step back for every step forward the girl takes. 

Jungeun can feel a fire burning inside of her, jaw clenching as she finally approaches the table. Jinsol attempts an escape from the conversation once again. 

“That’s nice but-” 

“Hi baby.” 

Jungeun walks between the girl and Jinsol, slinking her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She wastes no time taking Jinsol’s lips in hers. Jinsol hesitates for a second as her brain catches up with what is going on, but soon she understands, smiling against Jungeun’s lips as the shorter girl runs her tongue across her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. 

“Um.” The random girl says but is barely heard by either half of the couple as they sink into each other. 

It takes the girl clearing her throat excessively for Jungeun to finally pull apart from Jinsol. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you. I’m Jungeun. Jinsol’s **_girlfriend_ **.” Jungeun stays wrapped around Jinsol, her head nuzzling into her neck, not even offering a hand to shake. 

“Oh. Cool.” The girl says, picking up a drink. “I’m gonna go over to the dance floor.” With that she leaves, rolling her eyes as she walks away. 

“What was that?” Jinsol asks, her eyebrows rising as she looks down at the girl holding her. 

“What was what? I can’t kiss my girlfriend?” Jungeun asks, avoiding eye contact. 

“Was that...jealousy?” Jinsol asks. 

Jungeun rolls her eyes, staying silent, but she’s smiling at the ground. “Can we go home? I’m kinda over this party.” 

“Anything you want.” Jinsol says smirking. 

She takes Jungeun’s hand and intertwines their fingers as she leads her towards the exit. 

*** 

“I’m not tired.” 

Jinsol looks over at Jungeun who has just come out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas. It was 1 am and they had just gotten back to their apartment from the party. Both girls had decided to get into something comfortable and rest for the night. Or at least, that’s what Jinsol had _thought_ they had agreed to. 

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to be at the party anymore.” Jinsol says, sitting up from their bed and patting the spot next to her. 

Jungeun sits and looks over at Jinsol, puppy dog eyes forming on her face accompanying a pout. 

“Yeah, but I don't think I’m ready to sleep yet.” 

Jinsol chuckles as she crawls over to her girlfriend on the edge. 

“Well no one said you had to go to sleep silly.” The black-haired girl says, placing kisses on Jungeun’s neck between words. “What do you want to do?” 

Jungeun thinks for a moment. “I want popcorn. And I want to watch a movie.” 

Jinsol hops off the bed and crouches down in front of her girlfriend. 

“That can definitely be arranged.” Jinsol says. She stands up, bringing Jungeun off the bed and begins removing all of the covers. 

“What are you doing?” Jungeun asks, looking at her girlfriend in confusion. 

“Gathering supplies.” Jinsol says behind a tower of covers in her arms. She peeks out from behind them. “Can you grab the pillows please?” 

Jungeun’s eyes gleam, her stomach doing butterflies just looking at how adorable Jinsol looks in front of her, struggling to hold up blankets. 

“Aye aye captain.” Jungeun salutes, and grabs all the pillows, following Jinsol’s lead as they walk to the living room. 

*** 

“So, you never told me if you were jealous or not.” 

Jungeun groans, moving the empty bowl of popcorn to the side, allowing Jinsol to nuzzle in closer. 

The movie had just ended, and the girls were cuddled together inside the makeshift fort they had created with multiple blankets and pillows from around their apartment. 

“I wasn’t jealous, I was annoyed that the girl was hitting on you.” Jungeun says matter-of-factly. 

Jinsol smiles and pushes herself up onto her elbows so that she’s face to face with her girlfriend now. “Is that so?” 

“Yes.” Jungeun says exasperated. “You’re mine. Well not mine- I mean you can do whatever you want! No one owns you obviously, I just thought it was _rude_ that she was clearly trying to hook up with you and wouldn’t let you leave the drink table, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay I mean she could’ve been crazy or-” 

Jungeun’s cut off when Jinsol’s lips are on hers, moving delicately against them before she pulls back. 

“Of course I’m yours.” Jinsol says, her nose grazing the other girl’s. 

“Then maybe I was a little jealous.” Jungeun says softly. 

“I know.” Jinsol laughs lightly, giving Jungeun another quick peck. “You never have to be, you know that right?” 

Jungeun takes Jinsol’s face in her hands, looking into her eyes. Jungeun feels nothing but warmth and gentleness when gazing into them. Her stomach flips. Even after moving in together, Jungeun still can’t believe that Jinsol is with her. 

“I know.” She says. “I love you.” 

Jinsol smiles a dorky smile that Jungeun has come to know. 

“I love you too.” 

After a few more stolen kisses here and there, the couple falls asleep, holding each other tight in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! i just wanted to read some Lipsoul fluff tonight but i thought, i haven't written anything like this in a while so i decided to do a short little oneshot instead of just reading today. hope u like it hehehe.
> 
> Twitter: @jiwoosamo  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/ultyoojung


End file.
